


【龙樱】情醉

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind





	【龙樱】情醉

情醉  
文/韩磊磊

加完班的龙崎樱乃揉了揉酸痛的肩膀打开了家里的门，却在一刹那被一个有力的大手握住了手腕拉进了屋子，那人的力度似乎正好，将她毫无防备的面朝着门抵了上去。  
黑暗，似乎带着一种暧昧的味道将温情呈现。  
男人熟悉的气息隐隐的传入到她的鼻息中，她微微向后偏头，即使她的双眼没能完全适应黑暗也知道身后和她毫无距离的男人是谁。  
应该庆幸此时没有光亮，否则她氤氲着水雾的酒红色的双眸和白皙脸颊上的绯红将会在男人面前一览无遗。  
“Ryo......Ryoma kun......你什么时候回国的......”她软儒有些颤抖的、微微带着喘息的声音清晰地传入到近在咫尺的男人耳中。  
“嘘，”男人磁性清冷的声音带着一丝炽热的气息，轻轻地朝着她敏感的耳边吹着气，“Ryuzaki，如果你不想被我抵在这里做的话，就先别说话。”  
越前龙马紧紧握住龙崎樱乃的双腕贴在墙上，他埋头沉迷在身前女人淡淡的幽香中，他的薄唇轻碰到她白皙滑嫩的脖颈，让她本能的微微一颤。  
天知道他是多么的想见她！打完最后一场比赛便乘坐了当天的飞机飞回了她身边，在门外看到她的那一刻他便再也忍不住来自心底的那股燥热。  
越前龙马自诩自己对情欲的控制力一向很好，但说不出原因，他此时的心就像被柔柔的细丝缠绕，他不想再去深思自己欲望逐渐爆发的原因，此刻只想按照自己内心的强烈念头去做！  
——他想要她，就现在！  
越前龙马将左肩上的网球包直接扔在地上，抓着眼前女人的手腕微微带了一个弧度，让她面对着自己。  
龙崎樱乃的心脏漏跳一拍，他离自己好近，炽热的男性气息肆无忌惮地侵略着她！  
他的指，抚上她的唇瓣，全然占有的霸气——  
她颤抖而柔软的唇瓣，让他的手指获得了某种程度的满足。  
“Ryuzaki......”轻轻唤着她的名字，越前龙马凭借良好的动态视力和暗适应能力快速看清了面前人儿娇羞可人的表情，他眸间的独占欲开始渐渐溢出他琥珀色的猫瞳。  
她微微抖着唇，心跳得更加厉害：“Ryoma kun......唔——”  
越前龙马丝毫没有给她再次说话的机会，只见他的双瞳渐渐变得深沉，彻底俯身下来，毫无预告地吻上了她甜美的红唇！  
他有些霸道的舌蛮横地攻入她微张的小嘴，掠夺她每一寸的甜蜜，急切地需索，尽情地占有，浓烈的男性气息，染尽她小嘴里的每一个角落。  
龙崎樱乃的身体不受控制的微微发抖，心也跟着“咚”地一声，狂跳不止，绝美的脸颊染上更多美丽的嫣红，显得更加姣美令人心疼不已。  
——此时的龙崎樱乃就像在暗夜中肆意绽放的鲜艳玫瑰，引诱着眼前的男人去采撷。  
她感觉到紧锢在自己背后的大掌透过薄薄的衣料传出令人心悸的炽热，渐渐的，她有些不受控制地沉浸在这份肆意的掠夺之中。  
越前龙马炽热的气息充塞在她檀口间，她无法呼吸了......他的唇，带着某种暗示，奇异的悸动夺走她的理智。  
渐渐地，他也已经不再满足于她唇间的芳香和甜美，他想要的是——更多！  
只见他放开了她的唇，琥珀色的双瞳燃烧著诡异的火焰，火焰之舌随即往下移，像怜惜又像是全然地霸道占有般一路吻过她的粉颈，同时,龙崎樱乃感受到他的大手带有魔力般的欺上她的丰盈，揉捏着，终于她没能控制住自己轻微溢出的呻吟，空气瞬间变得更加暧昧起来。  
“Ryuzaki，你是在引诱我么？”  
越前龙马清冷的声线中含着隐忍的粗嘎，语气中透露出一丝肯定，他的嘴角扯开一抹坏笑，这女人怕是不知道自她身体散发那股如兰似芷的淡淡幽香钻入他脑门内，更加刺激他的男性本能……他几乎想当场要了她！  
他不想再忍耐了，瞬间横抱起她走向了卧室，将她扔到了柔软的床上，只见他琥珀色的的双眸瞬间精芒毕露，充满着野兽觅食般的危险。  
龙崎樱乃倏然睁大酒红色的美眸，有些惊慌失措的看着眼前的男人——她从未见过这样的龙马君，可还来不及细想更多，他精壮的身子便欺身而下压上了她的。  
越前龙马的大手一只抓住她的一双小手，并牢牢的固定在她的头顶；另一只则熟练地一寸一寸的侵占着她细腻的肌肤，掌下的细滑甜美，令他几欲疯狂。  
身下的女人本就是他的，他没有不享用的道理，到底是什么时候开始，他变得越来越贪得无厌，越来越无法餍足？  
甚至心中只剩下一个执念：他必须得到更多、更多、更多。  
龙崎樱乃身上薄薄的衣料被他一瞬间扯开，她的肌肤已呈诱人的粉红色，两颊上和若隐若现的丰盈之中，柔嫩的肤质更是吹弹可破。  
越前龙马微微起身，那抹肆无忌惮的侵夺力跃然眼底，同时优雅地解开自己的衣物：宽阔的胸膛，结实的身躯，精壮的腰肢，再往下.....  
龙崎樱乃没有勇气再看下去了，于是她微微的偏过头，似乎想要挣扎一下，双腿之间却被男人的膝盖紧紧的顶住，让她终究无法动弹。  
他再度俯下脸，狂鸷地吻过她的粉颈后，大手覆上她的丰盈，指尖挑逗着她胸前的蓓蕾，满意地感受着她的娇羞在自己的大掌中傲然挺立。  
“喜欢么，嗯？”越前龙马轻咬着她敏感的耳垂，他口中的热气让她觉得身体深处很痒，他的眼眸因为深深地欲念变得更加幽深，大手同时难以自持的一路向下。  
龙崎樱乃感到体内正流窜着一股热浪，一种被征服的感觉由心底深处溢出，刚重要的是，她此时完全能够感受到身上男人蓄势待发的巨大骄傲带着火热的温度抵着她柔软的小腹。  
此时他的手指已经侵犯到了她的禁区，指尖滑腻的感觉让他很是满意，因为这是她对他情动的最好诠释。  
“已经这么湿了啊，Ryuzaki......”他的指尖丝毫不停歇的逗弄着她敏感的花核，这使龙崎樱乃难耐的扭动着腰肢，看着身下的她的反应，他琥珀色的猫瞳更是阴沉的一凛。  
这个女人，真的不知道自己此时的模样会更想让自己侵犯她吗？越前龙马的嘴角扯出一抹暧昧的笑，既然如此，那就让他来满足她。  
“唔......Ryoma kun，手指...不要...”龙崎樱乃难耐的急促呼吸着，酒红色的双眸迷离的看着身上的男人，明明话语是在拒绝，但她此时的娇吟对他来说确实是最好的催情剂。  
“不要什么？嗯？”下一秒他的手指便毫不犹豫的探进了她的深处，惹得她“啊”的一声呻吟了出来。  
越前龙马爱怜地望著她，手指继续向内伸入，听到她发出腻人的低吟，他停在原地让她适应。无比紧窒的深幽小径令他气息不稳，同时他低下身含住她的乳尖，细细地品味、吸吮，直到那粒樱红更挺更亮，他才换到另一边，而静止不动的手指开始慢慢抽动。  
“唔——嗯啊——”龙崎樱乃仰头喘息，虽然和越前龙马不是第一次了，但体内抽动的手指仍能带给她奇妙的感受，胀胀的，可又有一种难以言喻的欢愉，她感觉自己的下身随着那抽动开始发热。  
　　 她的身子随着他的节奏摆动着，一会儿他才抽出了手指，邪恶的舔着她刚刚动情时流出的晶莹。  
“Ryuzaki，要开始了，别哭的太早。”  
在龙崎樱乃的大脑完全还未反应过来身上男人的话时，她修长的双腿被强制的勾住了他的腰身。  
他今晚并不打算放过她，再忍受下去，只怕他也要疯了！紧接着，巨大的骄傲往前一冲，深深地占有她！  
“啊——！”她再度仰头娇吟出声，眼角微微泛起泪花，被深深掠夺的感觉传遍她的四肢百骸，她已经无法思考了，而他却闷哼一声，她甬道的紧致让他再度陷入疯狂。  
越前龙马狠狠地咬住了她的唇，一下又一下疯狂的撞击让她感觉自己似乎马上就要被撞飞，她本能的抱住他的肩膀。  
“Ryo...Ryoma kun...求...求你...太快了...”她意乱情迷，媚眼如丝，雪白的身体仿佛像一根拉紧的弦，带着微微哭腔的求饶声更加让他疯狂！  
越前龙马的眼底裹着深深的满足，动作更加具有侵略性。  
“想让我放过你么？嗯？”越前龙马嘴角扯起一丝略微残忍的笑，  
他充耳不闻，此时的他，已快被一身欲火烧毁神智，他只想狠狠地侵入她、占有她──  
“啊——”每一次的撞击，都让她抑不住呻吟，那样的猛烈、那样的深入，在她体内带来了一股狂潮。  
“Ryozaki——”他磁性充满爱欲的声音低声念着她的名字，像发了狂似地持续抽送，没有多余的间隔，那么紧密、那么迫切，一下又一下地冲到最深，顶到尽头时，身下人儿的轻颤与娇吟更是鼓舞着他，让他不顾一切地往前冲刺。  
她的神智早已被抽空，剩下的仅是身体因结合而带来的阵阵快意，肉体的撞击发出啪啪声响，泛滥晶莹的液体沾濡了两人的交合处，一抽一送间那黏腻的水声，让整个房间充斥著淫糜交欢的气息。  
“Ryoma kun——”龙崎樱乃说不出完整的一句话，只能喊叫着他的名字，花径开始了一阵收缩，他知道她快到了，於是更加放纵自己在她体内驰骋，重重的撞击、快速地抽出，一下又一下，听得她的娇吟声越来越急促、越来越高亢，忽地，她全身痉挛颤动，仰首发出腻人的长吟——  
越前龙马暂时停下动作，享受著湿热花径收缩的快感，像是要把他的魂儿收入她体内似的，那么急切、那么渴望、那么贪婪。  
“要来了，Ryuzaki——”身下继续律动，持续著她的欢愉，伴随著那撩人的娇喘呻吟，抽送了数十来下，他的喉间发出一声低吼，也终于全身一颤，紧顶着她，在她深处释出了精华。

一夜好眠。  
龙崎樱乃醒来时，发现自己趴在她心爱之人的胸膛上，而这个男人睡得正熟。  
她的脸颊渐渐泛红，也在这时，才后知后觉地感到腰部和大腿间一阵轻微的酸疼，一想起那是怎样造成的，脸色瞬时一片通红，昨晚的旖旎欢情也回到了脑海中。  
她仍不知道他昨晚这一切行为的原因，不过这都无所谓了，因为不管怎样，他始终都是她深爱的男人。  
她微微使劲再度环抱住了他。  
窗外阳光，一片明媚。

Fin.


End file.
